


Questionable Photo

by KanekiKen206



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-02-23 20:20:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18709288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KanekiKen206/pseuds/KanekiKen206
Summary: Levi stared down at his phone, eyes wide and mouth agape. He wasn’t surprised by much anymore. All of the recent shenanigans in his life had started by deciding to treat himself at the local coffee shop. That one cup of coffee had somehow led him to staring at a picture his new assistant had sent him in the middle of the night.





	1. Coffee Shop Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> My beta reader is m_richelieu thank you sweety your amazing.

I glare at my alarm clock that woke me up and imagine giving it a slow and painful death but I decide to spare it from its sad fate by smacking it hard to shut it off. I glare at it one more time thinking if you beeped one more time I would do it. Perhaps the Brazen Bull. My voice came out as a hoarse groan as I got out of bed and walked over to my closet. Looking through my clothes, I decided on a red tank top and black running shorts. Stepping into my running shoes. I tapped my foot in using the heel and tied them before walking out of my apartment. The stars were still out as I breathed in the cool, silent air. Running earlier at an ungodly hour meant I was alone out here. I have never been fond of the bustle and noise of a crowd. I get back after running for about an hour and hop into the shower. Wrapped in a towel, I go back to my closet and rummage through all of my clothes. I decide to go with something simple and grab a white long sleeve shirt and black pants. I grab my cravat and walk over to my mirror. It takes me a few tries to put it on just right but I got it. I look over myself making sure everything is in order then I snatch my phone off the nightstand. I walk out into the living room and head to the door grabbing my black coat and my briefcase. I make sure I have everything then walk out the door. 

Coffee sounds really good right now. I usually have tea but I was up late last night doing paperwork so I stop at a coffee shop while walking to work. When I walk in, there are a few people waiting so I decide to answer a few business emails on my phone. It's almost my turn to order so I put my phone back into my pocket. The person in front of me walks up to the counter nervously with his hand in his coat which makes my stomach drop. I tense up knowing what he is planning on doing. He is tall and slender with short brown hair. I'm pretty sure I can take him down if I need to. 

"Hello how can I help you?" 

I glance at the person behind the counter as he spoke. Oh fuck he is just a kid. The brown haired man quickly pulls a gun out of his coat and points it at the kid behind the counter.

"Yeah, you can. I want all the money you got."

The kid looks my way and I nod to let him know he is going to be okay. His expression changes from frightened to determined as he looks back at the other man. 

"Okay, let me find a bag to put it all in." He bends over to look underneath the counter.

"Hurry the fuck up!" he yells as he waves his gun around erratically.

I take this chance to kick his legs to knock him off balance. The kid jumps over the counter and kicks the gun out of the guys hand. I land a hard kick to the man’s face to make sure he stays down. He groans but he doesn't move.

"Hey kid, you got anything to tie him up with?"

"Ya, be right back." He takes off to the back.

As I wait for him to come back I go through his pockets and end up finding his wallet and a knife. I set them on the counter. The kid runs back and hands me some rope. I tie the man’s hands together and tug on it to make sure it won't come undone. 

"Hey, Brat. You okay?" I ask the kid.

"Yeah, I'm good...Wait. I'm not a brat! I got a name" He looks at me with annoyance. His eyebrows knit tightly in frustration as he practically pouts. Oh wow, his eyes are amazing bright emerald color. 

"Well, Brat, what is your name?" I ask, crossing my arms and smirking. 

"It's Eren and stop calling me “Brat”. What’s yours?"

"Levi." I point toward the tied up man "Do you know this guy?"

"I have seen him around but I don't know his name. I think he is part of a gang that hangs out around here." I grab the wallet off the counter and look through it finding his ID card. "Looks like his name is Bertolt Hoover"

"I know that name!” Eren shouted. “My buddy Connie told me two guys named Berholt and Reiner showed up to one of his parties one night. He told me they gave him really bad vibes." He looked towards the door "He works here and he should be showing up soon." As soon as Eren said that a short kid with a shaved head runs through the door.

"Holy shit, Eren! What happened here!"

"Hey, Connie!” he shouted back. “This ass tried to rob us!" He points to Berthold.

"Shit I knew something was up with those guys,” the shorter man grimaced.

"Connie, can you take care of this for me? I would but I gotta get to an interview soon?

"Yeah. Sure man. Good luck with your interview."

"Thanks, Connie." He runs to the door then turns around with the widest smile. 

"Oh!” He looked back at me with those bright emerald eyes, “Levi, thanks for helping me out today."

"No problem, Brat. Now get going." He just stands there staring with that smile. I raise an eyebrow. I was about to tease him but he shakes his head and takes off. I hold in a chuckle thinking that was cute. I'm kinda hoping to meet him again...wait what...I just met him. Connie said something to me while this was happening.  
"Hey man! You in there?" He waves his hand in front of my face.

"What?”

He laughs, "I asked you if you want some coffee. I can make you some."

"Yeah, sure," I reply.

"How do you want it?"

"Just black is fine." 

He goes behind the counter and starts brewing it. While the coffee brews, he calls the cops to come get Berthold. 

"You going to stick around or do you need to be somewhere?" 

I grab my phone and look at the time. There are a few calls and a text from Erwin.

"Shit, I'm late for work," I sigh. I wondered if Erwin would believe this mess. I pull out a slip of paper and writes out my information.

 

"That sucks. Here take your coffee and go. I can handle this." He hands me my coffee and I hand him the slip of paper.

“If the cops need to contact me this has all my info on it.” He nods and I take off. I pull out my phone and call Erwin. He answers the phone quickly.

"Levi, where the fuck have you been?"

"Don't shit yourself and calm down. I got held up by some dumbass trying to rob the coffee shop I stopped at on the way over."

"Oh are you okay? Do you need the day off?"

"Ya that shit didn't stand a chance and no I don't need the day off." I rolled my eyes at the idea of taking the day off.

"Okay, then hurry up. Are you on your way?"

"No, Erwin,” I retort with dry sarcasm, “I'm on the toilet taking a huge shit. Of course I'm on my way. Be there in a few minutes."

"Okay, see you then."

A few minutes later and I can see Survey Corp office building. It's not exactly grand standing at five floors. I drink the rest of my coffee and throw it in the garbage. I walk through the doors and see our receptionist: Petra Ral. She is wearing a blueish, green dress with a short black cardigan. She also has a necklace with a heart-shaped pendant on it. She is on the phone but she smiles and waves at me. I nod and head to the elevator. I ride the elevator to the fifth floor and step off once it gets there.

I walk past the long desks with computers with green dividers in between them. I'm happy to see everyone is working and not goofing off. Well, everyone except Hanji Zoe and Moblit Berner. Hanji is wearing a white low cut shirt with a black jacket on and black pants. She has her hair up in a messy ponytail and she has her glasses on. Moblit is wearing a long sleeve shirt and black pants. They didn't notice when I walked in so they jumped when I spoke.

"Shitty Glasses, what are you doing goofing off? Don't you have work to do?"

Moblit looked scared shitless as he replied for her, "Sorry, Sir." 

"Leeeeeeeeeeeviiiiiiiiiiii" Hanji comes running at me before she tackles me. I step to the side to dodge her and she keeps going till she hits the wall that is behind us.  
"Aww, why did you do that?" she said as she gets up from the floor.

"Tch. I don't know where your hands have been," I grumble looking at her with my disgust plain on my face.

"Erwin is looking for you,” she says with a huff.

"I know. I was going to look for him until you decided it was a good idea to try to tackle me.”

"But it was just for some fun." She laughs as she runs off. I wish she would put more of that energy into her work. She turns around and yells, "Erwin is in his office!" 

I walk to Erwin's office and knock on the door. 

"Come in,” he says in that deep, harried voice of his.

I noticed him sitting at his desk. There were stacks of papers and loose sheets littering his desk. He stands up walks around and sits on the edge of it. He is tall with a commanding presence and he stares at me with his piercing eyes that can study any situation. His blond hair is neatly parted to one side. He is wearing a black suit with a tie and a white shirt underneath. 

"Levi, you got here just in time. Take a seat. The interview for your new assistant is going to start soon.”

"Erwin,” I sigh, “ don't need one.”

"Yes, you do. You’re doing way too much work right now. You’re getting one whether you like it or not and that’s final.”

"Tch, fine. Who’s this little shit I have to deal with?" 

Erwin digs through all the papers and pulls out one. "His name is Eren Jaeger"  
Wait. I stop in my tracks. Did he just say ‘Eren’? Shit. It couldn’t be that kid from the coffee shop. As I think this the phone rings. Erwin answers. "Hello? Oh yes, can you bring him up? Thank you Petra.”

A few minutes later there is a tentative knock on the door.

"Come in," Erwin calls. The door opens and there's the kid from the coffee shop walks through the door.

Well Fuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a slut for comments and kudos


	2. The Interview

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My beta reader is m_richelieu

So when I thought ‘I want to meet him again’, I didn't mean like this. I mean seriously, how is my luck this bad? Well, bad luck may be a relative concept.. He isn't too bad of a looker and that grey suit is amazing on him. I wonder what he would look like if I used that green tie to bind his hands up and have my way with him… Would he moan or whimper when I bit down on those broad shoulders of his? Wait, I need to stop that right now. I really don't need to pop a boner at work. 

"Hello, Eren!” he said in that loud boisterous voice of his. “I'm Erwin. Thanks for coming in today. It’s nice to meet you." Erwin said as he shakes Eren's hand. He must be too focused on Erwin because he hasn't even noticed me. I chuckle in my head at how “observant” the brat actually is. "Nice to meet you too," he said with a nervous smile. He stands in the doorway awkwardly shifting from foot to foot in his well-fitted suit

"Why don't you take a seat here?"

Eren moves too quickly to sit down and almost falls over. I cover my mouth with my hand to hide the smile that's breaking out on my face. I bring my face back under control after I realize what was happening. I peak at Erwin to make sure he didn't see anything. It doesn't look like. Not knowing for certain makes me more cautious and I keep my face as neutral as possible. When Eren finally sits down, he takes a deep breath as if he’s trying to calm down.

"Let me introduce you to Levi.” Erwin gestures to me, “you will be his assistant and do whatever he needs." Ah, he notices me finally and that dumbfounded expression is priceless. I cock an eyebrow at him as he tries to say something but it doesn't look like he can. 

"Wa.. No... WHY ARE YOU HERE!" he shouts as he points at me. 

"Well it’s obvious that I work here," I sigh while crossing my arms and leaning against the wall. He looks at me with a frown.

Erwin chuckles. "So, Eren, you know Levi? When did you two meet?"

The little brat turns back to Erwin, "Well, I don't know him, Sir. I just met him this morning at the coffee shop I work at."

"Oh really?" He said with a smile.

"Yeah, same coffee shop I was talking about on the phone.” I explained to him curtly. “This brat helped me stop the robber." He looks at me with irritation. I thought his eyes were pretty before. But his ire made them positively shine.

"So, you’re never going to stop calling me a brat are you?"

"Nope."

He groans while I smirk at him."Ugh, I hate you." I can see his shoulders drop in defeat but the quiet anger in his eyes stays. 

Erwin chuckled, "That's enough you two." We both look at him. 

"Eren, why did you choose us to apply to?"

"The coffee shop is going out of business and I can't afford to not have a job.” He replies honestly. “It’s just me and my sister at home so my friend suggested I apply here."

"Sorry to hear that,” Erwin says in a sympathetic tone. “It looks like you have been with them for about 4 years now." Eren nods his head, "Yeah, I'm sad this is happening. Mr. Pixis is a good guy. I loved working for him."

"You say it’s just you and your sister? That must be hard on you two." Eren looks like he is having issues replying to what Erwin said.

"With both of us working, we get by so it's not bad." He shifts in his seat uncomfortably and looks away. I shoot Erwin a irritated look. 

"What happened to your parents?" Eren looks like he is ready to bolt any minute. "Um...I would rather not talk about that." There was no room left for discussion and I saw the way his lips trembled. I can see him making a fist with his hand and he shifts in his seat a bit.

"Enough, Erwin. Can't you see you’re making him extremely uncomfortable? What does his home life have to do with working for me?" Walking over to Erwin and slamming my hands on his desk. Eren jumps in his seat and lets out a squeak. I look over at him with a surprised look. Him, a grown man, just squeaked. Erwin didn't even flinch but then realization crossed his face.

"I'm sorry for making you feel uncomfortable,” he said with a quick, succinct apology. I walk over to the window looking out and crossing my arms. Why am I acting like this he is just a brat? I don't even know anything about him. Eren watches me move over to the window. I can feel his emerald gaze burning into me.

"Well, I think we have had enough for today. We will give you a call in a day or two." Erwin stands up from his desk and walks to the door with Eren. Just before they take off Eren turns around and looks over at me, "Thanks again for today" Before I could say anything, he takes off.

"Stay here. I want to talk to you when I get back." Erwin’s order is absolute.

"Fine, whatever." I walk over and sit down crossing one leg over the other. It takes Erwin a while to come back but when he does he has this amused expression on his face. I narrow my eyes in suspicion.  
“What took you so long and why do you have that look on your face?"

"No reason really." He is lying but I let it go.

"Ok, old man. Whatever you say."

"Hey,” Erwin retorts, “you’re as old as me."

"Yeah, true, but I can still kick some ass. Anyways, what did you want to talk to me about?" 

"I'm going to hire Eren. You seem to get along with him and don't think that smile went unnoticed." I glare at him: fuck you Erwin and your damn eyebrows.

"Tch, whatever. He better know how to work." Erwin chuckles then turns serious.

"So, Levi, are you sleeping? You look like shit." 

"I'm fine.” I say with a shrug. “I was just up late doing paperwork I was behind on. Don't worry about me. You got enough on your plate already. Don't add me to it." He looks like he doesn't believe me but he lets it go.

"Well, I'm a call away if you need me."

"Whatever. Are we done here? I got work to do."

"Yeah, you can go. I’m going to call Eren later to let him know." With a nod, I leave and go to my office. I sit down and rub my hand over my face. I'm too tired for this shit. I look at the pile of paperwork that never seems to go away and I start working on it. I get about halfway done when Hanji comes barreling through my door.

"LEVIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII" I don't look up and keep working hoping she will go away if I ignore her.

"Okay, Grumpypants, I know your ignoring me. I'm not leaving till you talk to me." I look up and growl at her, "What the hell do you want Shitty Glasses?" She is bouncing on her feet like she was dying to talk to me.

"So I hear that you’re getting a new assistant."

"What of it?" is my curt reply.

"Well, Erwin told me you had some interesting reactions to him. Wish I could have been there to see it."

"I swear you and Erwin gossip like teenagers. I'm surprised you two get anything done with all that shitty gawking you both do." She gives me a maniacal smile. 

"Omg! You’re not denying it! This is going to be interesting!"

"God, you’re annoying."

"You act like you hate me but you don't and you’re too much fun to leave alone, Levi."

"Yay for me,” I fake an excited sing-song voice. “Is this all you wanted to talk about?"

"Unfortunately, I can't stay and chat for long. I got a meeting to go to.” She turns her head to look down the hallway, “Speaking of which here comes Moblit."

"Hanji, we gotta go!"

"I know, I know! I was about to go find you." 

"BYE LEVI!" She takes off laughing like a lunatic.

I work for the rest of the day without any interruptions , thank god. Until there's a quiet knock on my door.

"Come in," I yell without looking who it is.

"Levi, you should really go home. It's getting late."

I look up to see Erwin standing in my door and then look at the clock sitting on my desk. It’s almost 6pm.  
"Oh, shit. I must have lost track of time." 

Erwin chuckles, "You’re such a workaholic."

"Well, who knows what those fucks are going to mess up while I'm gone." I start gathering all the paperwork and put it in my bag.

"We won't die if you decide to take time off," Erwin says.

"Maybe at some point.” I concede. “I'm too busy right now. Anyways, I'm leaving." We take the elevator down and walk to the front door. Before Erwin leaves, he stops me.

"Oh. Eren starts tomorrow."

"Fucking wonderful. I thought I would have a few days to enjoy my peace."

"It's not going to be that bad. I'm sure he is a hard worker."

"I hope you’re right," I grumble. I watch as Erwin chuckles and takes off to his car.

I walk back to my apartment and head to the shower. I get out and walk out with just a towel wrapped around my hips. I grab some pajamas pants and go out to find something to eat. After I eat, I grab my paperwork and start working on it until my eyes are too heavy to see clearly anymore. I look at the my phone: it’s almost 2am. I reluctantly drag myself to bed taking deep breaths and hoping to sleep in peace tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos are very much loved I'm a slut for those


	3. Nightmare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't have a beta reader so sorry for all the mistakes. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. The song that was going through my head when I was writing this is See You Again by Wiz Khalifa.

_ "Big Bro… Please wake up… Oh God, wake up " I open my eyes and see a panicked tear-stained face of Isabel. I sit up groggily. My head is killing me from getting hit on the head. I grab Isabel and bring her close wrapping my arms around her tightly. I look around the small dark room there isn't much here just a bed and a nightstand. I realize someone is missing he would never leave us. I tense up dreading the answer to my question. _

_ "Where is Farlan" All I see is the anguish on her face more tears roll down her face. "Kenny took him" She buries her face in my chest as she sobs. I hug her tighter as I fight the tears that want to fall. I have to be strong for her I can't lose it while Farlan is having who knows what’s done to him. I let her go and get up from the floor. _

_ "Don't go he will kill you" She tries to grab me but I'm already standing up and walking away. _

_  "I have to help him I can't just sit here and do nothing you need to stay here I will come back and get you when I'm done no matter what you hear don't move from here" She nods because that all she can do. She sees the determination in my eyes and there isn't anything she can say or do to change my mind. She gets up from the floor and crawls on the bed. She brings her legs up to her chest and wrap her arms around them. I take one last glance at her before walking out the door shutting it softly. I quietly walk down the hallway and get to the kitchen I grab a knife as I walk through it. I continue until I hear a scream that I will never forget. I rush into the room and my heart sinks at the sight I see. There is one guy holding Farlan down while another one is trying to force their dick into his mouth and the other one is in the process of raping him. He looks at me with the look of agony with tears rolling down him face. Fury builds inside and all I see is red..... _

_. . . . . . _

I jerk up shaking and covered in sweat with my heart beating out of my chest.  I hear screaming wishing it would stop only to realize its me screaming. I start feeling sick bolting to the bathroom dropping in front of the toilet and start dry heaving. I drop to the floor in exhaustion the battle over my emotions fails and I start sobbing uncontrollably. Why couldn't I do anything to help them the guilt eats me alive every damn day. It takes a while to get myself under control but when I do, I drag myself off the floor standing on shaky legs and start the shower. I get in and just stand under the hot water letting it relax my tense muscles until I'm calm enough to wash the sweat off my body. Once I'm happy with how clean I am I get out and get dressed. I walk to the kitchen starting a pot for some tea. I pour myself a cup and sit at my table. I drink my tea by holding it by the rim and look over what I did last night. I get up and take my dishes over to the sink washing them. Looking over at the clock noticing it's almost time to go so I grab my phone and my paperwork putting them in my bag. I grab my coat but before I walk out the door I stop signing wondering if I even have the energy to deal with people today. Maybe I should just call in sick but then I realize it's Eren first day. That thought gets me through the door and to work. 

"Hello Sir" Petra waves as I walk through the door, I nod towards her as I walk by and hop on the elevator. I get off and head straight to my office walking around my desk. I set my bag down and take my coat off as soon as I sit down Hanji come barreling through my door with a huge grin on her face.

"What do you want shitty glasses" Scowling at her as I lean back in my chair.

"Oh nothing much really just wondering what you think of Eren he is a cutie isn't he and I'm pretty sure he is your type also"

"Oh hell no we are not talking about this now if you can kindly piss off I have work to do" I growl at her as I get up and walk around my desk towards her. 

"Don't be like that Levi" she said as I try to push her out of my office but she gets away laughing like a maniac. I turned around to try to grab her to throw her out of my office but Eren runs right into my back while he was reading a text on his phone, not paying attention. He falls down groaning when he hits the floor his phone slips out of his hand and slides away. I hear Hanji trying to hold back laughter as I turn around and glare down at him.

"Oi pay attention to where you're going"

"Sorry" He mumbles as he gets up looking for his phone "Where did my phone go"

"Over there dear" Hanji said as she is pointing at it on the ground by my desk.

I couldn't help but notice his perfectly round ass as he bends over to pick it up. I look away as he straightens back up by now Hanji has lost it. I shoot her a glare as she walks around me and leaves. I can hear her laughing down the hallway as I slam the door. I let out a frustrated sign as I quickly walked over to my desk seeing Eren flinch as I walk by him. 

"Once you're done shitting your pants over there you can sit down" I deadpan as I sit down in my chair. I look at him and raised an eyebrow as he just stands there opening and closing his mouth like a fish out of water.

"Ok I'm not going to repeat myself so you better fucking pay attention" I glance at him to make sure I have his full attention when I'm sure I do I continue.

"First is I expect you to keep shit clean that means if you make a mess you fucking clean it up I refuse to work in fucking filth" Eren nods.

"Ok no messes got it" He said while staring at me.

"Ok second I expect you to be here in my office at 8 am if you’re even a minute late I will not hesitate to fire you" I see Eren swallow nervously. 

"Third I expect you to do whatever I say without complaints and do it quickly I'm not a patient man" I stare at him "Any questions" He shakes his head nervously. 

"Ok first thing I want you to do is take this to Erwin who is in a meeting one floor below us. I want you to take this have him sign it and bring it back" I look at the clock on my desk "You have 10 minutes" I stare at him "Well get your ass moving your time started already"

He quickly grabs the paper I was holding out and sprints out of the room like he had to take a shit really badly. I logged into my computer and check my email answering a few as I wait on Eren to get back. A few minutes later I hear someone running down the hall then he rushes through the door slamming the signed paper down on the desk. I look at him with a glare then look at the clock, seeing it only took him 8 minutes moving my eyes back up at him. He fidgets as I stare at him for a bit. 

"Not bad" Giving him a smirk when I see him smile and his eyes light up. It takes my breath away and I just stare at him realizing it's the most beautiful thing in the world I have ever seen in my life. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a slut for comments and kudos GIVE THEM TO ME thanks for reading


	4. The Talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for all the comments and kudos. I read all your comments and I love every single one of them. I have only one more chapter written up then it might be a longer wait in between chapters. I will try to keep it weekly but no promises.

The month goes by well. Eren didn't slack off at all and he kept working his ass off. Everything I told him to do he did it quickly. I'm actually impressed but I would never let him know that.

I'm working on a stack of papers I have to read over and sign when Hanji burst through my door with an obnoxious noise. I look up from what I'm doing and scowl at her.

"What the fuck do you want shitty glasses." She just laughs and keeps going.

"Are you coming tonight I sent you an email but you never answered it." I glared at her as she sits her filthy ass on my desk I shove her off as I answer her. I get in my desk and pull out a disinfectant wipe and wipe off where she was sitting.

"That because I never read it I usually delete whatever you send me since all you send is cat shit and no I have too much work to do" She gets up off the floor making another obnoxious noise. I can feel a headache forming as I listen to her.

"What your no fun Levi you work way to much be a normal person for once and take a break its friday" Eren walks in as she is talking thinking finally I can get away from her but she wraps her right arm around his shoulders. He looks startled from the sudden action but he seems to compose himself because he is used to this.

"Eren don't you agree" He looks over at Hanji confused.

"What exactly am I agreeing to Hanji and it better not be something weird" Hanji laughs as she pulls Eren farther into my office. I send her a glare as she gets closer to my desk. I really don't want her sitting on it again.

"That grump right over there works too much and should hang out with me and Erwin" I keep glaring at her and my finger twitches as I get the urge to throw something at her.

"Yes, I have to agree he does work too much, but in the same sense isn't that his choice to make now can you get off me" Eren pushes her arm off him and backs up putting some distance between them. Hanji makes a pouty face then snorts at his answer.

"Sometimes you need to force people to have fun then they work better and you know full well that I will force you." I lean back in my chair crossing my arms glaring at them then I see Eren face looking so hopeful and that's what is breaking my resolve.

"So you think I should go even though I have a pile of paperwork to get through Eren" He seems surprised I'm asking him but he answers me.

"Yes I do everyone needs a break but again it's your choice, Sir" I stare at him for another second then I give up. "Tch fine but this is the only fucking time I'm doing this now get the fuck out I'm sick of seeing your faces"

As Eren leaves I could have sworn I saw him smiling but I couldn't be sure of it. I look at Hanji seeing her not leaving. She is standing there looking between me and the door where Eren left. I send her a glare and point my finger at her.

"Not a fucking word or so help me I will throw something at you" She laughs then looks at me "Oh my god tonight is going to be so much fun"

She quickly moves out of the room as I throw a stapler at her and it hits the wall with a loud noise. I stare after her and notices everyone looking at me so I walk over to the door. I yell at everyone to get back to fucking work then I slam the door shut. I grumble as I walk over to where the now broken stapler is. I bend down and start picking up the pieces off the floor. I hear the door open and someone walking in.

"Sir, Erwin wants these...."

I was about to retort with something when they didn't finish their sentence but when I looked over my shoulder I see Eren standing there staring at me. I follow his gaze and notice he is staring at my...wait is he really staring at my ass. I look up at him feeling like this is a nice development. I mean sure I have seen him staring at me which was easy to ignore but this is a new level for him and it's getting harder for me to ignore this. I see he finally lifts his eyes up to my face and with some amusement I watch his face go red. He watches me as I stand up and walk over to him.

"So Eren sense your done checking my ass out why don't you hand me that stack over and I'm guessing Erwin wants me to look them over."

He can't seem to form words so he just nods and hands me the stack. I take the stack and places it on my desk then turn around staring at him. I lean against it and cross my arms trying to figure out how to go about this. I could tell him to fuck off and threaten to beat him senseless if he does it again or I could see what he wants to do from here on out. I'm hoping he wants to take this further I honestly don't think Erwin will have a problem with this but who knows with that man.

Jerking my head toward the door. "Shut the door we are going to have a little chat"

He slowly moves towards the door and shuts it. He walks farther into the room but keeps his distance from me. He actually looks like he is ready to piss his pants so I walked over to him and run my finger along his chin.

"Relax and sit down I'm not going to kick your ass for catching you I just want to talk" I see him relax a little and he walks over sitting down. I sit down behind my desk and stare at him trying to find the right words for this.

"So Eren we have two options here we could completely ignore what has happened and end it like that or we could not ignore this and see where this goes. I know which option I want but I want to know what you think and don't about Erwin I will deal with him"

As I stare at him I notice his expression changes a few times as he thinks about it. I hold off a chuckle as I watch it. Does he not realize he is basically an open book and why am I just noticing this. I can tell when he comes up with a decision with the look in his eyes. I fight the urge to just grab the front of his shirt and kiss him senseless but I let him answer me.

"I want to try and see where this goes.” I wasn't expecting him to say what he said next. “I have liked you since the first time I met you.”  
"Alright give me your phone" He looks at me confused as I hold out my hand waiting.

"Um...why do you want my phone" I cocked an eyebrow at him and just stared not believing what I'm hearing.

"Oh I don't know Eren why would someone who likes you ask for your phone use your head" His eyes widen as what I said finally clicks in his mind and he scrambles for his phone. He almost drops it while trying to hand it to me. How cute he is all flustered like this now I never say this to his face.

I grab the phone and stare at it not believe what I'm seeing. His background is me talking to Erwin right after coming out of a meeting. I turn it towards him and stare. I watch his face goes even redder as he sees it.

"So Eren want to explain this to me"

 

"What...Oh my god I'm going to kill Hanji"

I let out a chuckle "Well let me join you honestly she could have taken a better one this is just bad why would you want a picture of Erwin of all people" I look back at Eren who is just staring at me. I shake my head and put my number in then send myself a text so I had his number. As I hand him his phone I have a thought.

"Hey maybe if I'm feeling like it tonight I might send you a better one" I watch as his expression as his mind come up with god knows what and he blushes. I think about how much I love making him flustered and how I'm going to keep doing that to him.

"I would love to know what your mind is coming up with but I need to get all this shit done before tonight so why don't you take these back to Erwin he is probably wondering what is taking so long" I say as I hand him a stack of papers.

He grabs the papers and runs out of my office. I catch Hanji watching him down the hall and then looks at me with a curious expression then she smiles. I pull out my phone and texted her before she goes after him like a vulture that she is.

**Grumpypants:** Leave him alone I will tell you later tonight knowing you you won't leave me alone about it.

I watch her pull out her phone and I silently thanking whoever god is out there that she is obsessed with that thing and I gotta yell at her all the time to get off the damn thing. She smiles as she reads it then she texts me back.

 

**Shitty Glasses:** Fine but you had better fess up to everything or I will bug him till he tells me you know I will.

**Grumpypants:** Oh don't I know

**Grumpypants:** Oh and he said he is going to kill you for changing his wallpaper why would you pick that one it's horrible.

I put my phone down and start working on the mountain of paperwork I have to go through hoping to have it done in time I have to go home and get ready. I hear Hanji crack out laughing like a mad woman she is and I hear my phone go off ignoring as I think today was a good day.

It was a good day indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos are very much loved I'm a slut for those


	5. The Photo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Throws a random chapter at you. Yes I couldn't wait to post this.

The day flies by after I had that talk with Levi and I still feel like it’s all a dream. The hour long walk home wasn’t too bad when all I could think about is what’s going to happen next. When I get home I take a few deep breaths to calm down before walking in because I really don’t Mikasa to find out just yet. 

I walk into our small white two bedroom house and take off my shoes by the door. I glance at our living room which has a connected kitchen and I see Mikasa as she is putting something in the oven. The house has an appetizing smell from the food she is making.

“Hey, Mika I’m home..Oh what are you making it smells good.” 

She turns around and looks at me. “Hello Eren welcome home I’m just making pizza and it should be ready in about a half hour.”

“Alright, I'm going to hop in the shower really quick then I will be back.”

I walk to my bedroom and set my book bag down by the bed then I grab a pair of seats and a shirt with some band on it I’m not sure who they are. I head to the bathroom this is right across the hall. I take a quick shower and get dressed then I head back out to the kitchen. I grab the plates and set them on the counter beside the oven as Mikasa takes the pizza out. She cuts it and puts a few slices on the plates then setting them on the table. I sit down and thank her for the food.

“How was your day at work.” She asks as she picks up one slice and eats it.

“It went fine a little tiring but that’s normal.” I say with a bored tone.

“It wouldn’t be so tiring if your boss didn’t work you so hard.” She said with a disapproving tone.

“It’s fine Mika it isn’t really that bad I like this job.”

“I still don’t like it he should treat you better.”

“Mika drop it I’m fine seriously plus we need this money.” I roll my eyes and finish my food. I take my plate to the sink and wash it. As I head back to my room my phone goes off. I look to see who it is and answer it. I talk to Connie for a bit and agree to go to this party he is having. I walk over to my closet after I hang up the phone and grab a simple green shirt and blue jeans. I get dressed and walk over to Mikasa’s room. I knock on the door and she calls me in. 

“Connie called and I’m going over to his house. I’m going to be drinking so I will just stay there tonight.” I said while leaning on the door frame.

“I don’t want to get called again asking for me to come get you at the police station like last time so don’t do anything stupid.” She frowns at me while she sits on her bed.

“That was one time Mikasa and how many years ago was that let it go.” I exclaim.

“Just stay safe alright.” 

“Don’t worry I will.”

I walk out of the house and grab my bike which was faster than walking. I lean my bike against the house when I get there and see Hitch sitting outside crying on the steps. I wonder if Marlo was stupid again and just walk past her. I walk right in not even bothering knocking because the music is too loud for anyone to hear over. I look around for Connie and see Hannah and Franz making out in a corner. Levi popped in my head and I wonder what it would be like to kiss him. I shake my head trying to get the thought out of my head not wanting to get too excited. I see Connie talking to Jean who is bitching about a random girl dumping him. I’m not at all surprise that happened who would date Jean in the first place his face looks like a fucking horse.  
I walk up to Connie and wrap my arm around his neck. I pull him closer and give him a noogie. “Hey man thanks for the invite I needed to have some fun after work today.”

Connie starts laughing and pulls out of my grip. Jean sends me a glare and walks off. “Eren glad you could come let's head to the kitchen the drinks are in there and I hope Sasha isn’t getting into the food again.”

I follow him to the kitchen and he makes me a Jagerbomb. I roll my eyes at the never ending joke about my last name. I drink it and he hands me a cup filled with who knows what. We look over when we hear someone eating and its Sasha. She is working on eating all the food and Connie rushes over to try to stop her. I leave not wanting to be a part of it. She is pretty scary when anyone tries to take her food away. I walk past a few people heading into the kitchen and I pray for their lives.

The party goes on for awhile and I have had a few drinks already. Connie and Sasha comes out of the kitchen carrying a bottle of tequila and a few shot glasses. “Who wants to play a game.”

I walk over to the table they set all the stuff down and Jean sits beside me. Connie fills the shot glasses up and sits down. “We are playing Never have I ever Eren you were last to the party so you go first.”

I lean back in my chair as I think of something I haven’t done. “Never have I ever been out of the country.” They all drink their shots and Jean glares at me.

“Your lying your fucking name is German.” He snaps as he slams his glass down.

“No I’m not now fuck off.” I snap back.

We keep playing and getting more drunk as it goes. The fighting between me and Jean has been getting worse. Connie and Sasha is eating some popcorn as they watch us and stopped playing. They know it would be pointless to try to stop either one of us. I started something that caused a chain of events that I would regret in the morning.

“Never have I ever had a one night stand.”Jean burst out laughing and drinks his shot.

“What are you serious Jaeger.” Jean keeps laughing.

He fills his glass up and holds it up. “Never have I ever fucked someone.” He drinks the shot he was holding and slams it down. He laughs harder when I didn’t drink my shot and I could feel my face heat up. I grind my teeth together as I get more pissed off. 

“Wow Jaeger that is sad as fuck your how old and you haven’t fucked anyone yet actually that doesn’t surprise me one bit who would want to fuck someone like you.” He looks at me with that smug look I just want to beat the shit out of him for.

I jerked out of my seat sending it flying and I almost fall over. I get in Jeans face and snap at him. “For your information I have someone and they would gladly fuck me.”

Jean crosses his arms and leaned back in his chair with a grin. “Fine Jaeger I dare you to send a pic of your dick to them to get them all excited to fuck you.” He holds up his fingers and makes quote signs when he said fuck you. 

Maybe if I had not been so drunk I wouldn’t have stormed into Connie's bathroom and did what I did. Maybe if I had not been so drunk I wouldn’t have stormed back out with the smuggest expression and showed Jean the proof but I did it 

I woke up in the morning with a massive hangover and a major feeling of regret when it all flooded back to me. I buried my head back into the pillow and hoped I would die before Monday came around because if I didn’t Levi would make sure I would when I go to work. 

Levi’s POV  
…………..

 

I’m laying in bed thinking about sending that picture to Eren like I said I would when my phone goes off. I see Eren sent me a text and when I see what he sent me my phone goes flying onto the floor and I cry out in shock. I get up with a curse and pick up my phone. I lay back down and just stare at the dick pic. 

“What the actual fuck Jaeger your ass is mine on Monday.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Give me comments and Kudos I'm a slut for them.


End file.
